RWBY IV Trailer: Dawn of War III Edition
by blaiseingfire
Summary: The RWBY Vol 4 trailer done in the style of the Warhammer 40k Dawn of War 3 trailer.


_Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. Warhammer belongs to Gameworkshop._

* * *

In the middle of a black screen, the following text appears.

" _If you endeavor to achieve, it will happen given enough resolve. It may not be immediate, and often your greater dreams are something you will not achieve within your own lifetime. The effort you put forth to anything transcends yourself, for there is no futility even in death."- Monty Oum_

The text quickly fades away and we are greeted with the sight of a large, uneven mountain in the foggy night.

 _Rooster Teeth presents…_

The camera jump cuts closer to the mountain. It is heavily raining, but only on the mountain.

 _The fourth installment of Monty Oum's epic saga..._

The camera cuts to an area of uneven, jagged ground on the mountain. Suddenly, a body falls from the sky and lands on the ground with a loud thud. It's the lifeless body of Pyrrha Nikos.

"In darkness, they will be light." A determined, weak, and old voice said.

The camera pans along Pyrrha's body and rotates 90 degrees to show Pyrrha in a vertical stance. Her eyes suddenly open and look in front of her.

The camera cuts to the front of Beacon Academy, surrounded by a haunting mist.

"In times of doubt, they shall keep faith."

A large group of Beacon huntsmen and huntresses in training and Atlas soldiers are seen in front of the academy, with Pyrrha being in the front of the group. Their weapons are drawn and their faces showing bravery and fear. A loud rumbling is heard and is soon followed by numerous snarls, growls, and roars.

From out of the mist, a large horde of Grimm of all types and sizes charge out towards the young hunters and soldiers. One Ursa raised its paw and swipes at the camera.

The screen now reveals the end of the battle. Several Grimm roam the devastated area. Thousands upon thousands of decomposing Grimm corpses litter the battlefield, but so do the bodies of the young hunters and soldiers.

One huntress struggles to free her legs from the maw of a beowulf, only for another beowulf to come up and sink its teeth into her upper body and pull, tearing her body in half. The beowolves fight over the two pieces before an ursa alpha swipes the two beowolves away, killing one of them and takes the remains of the huntress for itself.

The other beowulf gets back up and starts to gnaw down on another corpse with glee.

"In throws of rage, they shall hone their craft."

The scene changes to the ruins of the once proud city of Vale. Adam Taurus and a few of his lieutenants stand on top of a ruined building. Adam then perks up as he hears something in the fog. He draws his sword and the others follow him as he jumps of the building and barks out orders to the White Fang troops near him.

"In vengeance, they will show no mercy."

In the misty streets, several White Fang grunts are seen scavenging supplies when an officer comes up and barks out orders. Before any of them can react, bullets come flying from the mist and they are gunned down on the spot.

General Ironwood emerges from the smoke firing his revolver. Behind him Winter Schnee, and other Atlas Military specialists lead Atlas troops, mechs, and hunters down the street towards the White Fang. Both sides clash with all guns blazing and metal blades clanking against each other.

A captured Paladin bearing the White Fang insignia rushes forward, crushing an AK-200 droid and picking up an Atlas soldier. The soldier panics and fires his pistol at the mech while struggling to break free. The Paladin then clenches its fist, killing the soldier by crushing him to death.

"In the midst of battle, they will have no fear."

Before the captured Paladin can discard the body, a dragon Grimm swoops and takes it in its mouth, smashing the mech and pilot into hundreds of tiny pieces. The dragon takes flight and flies over the city. It does not get far before it gets taken off guard and is knocked back by an explosion.

The dragon roars in pain as it turns towards where it was hit. Two Atlas airships rushed towards the dragon, unleashing as much firepower as they could on it. The dragon roars again, this time in anger, as it charged towards the airships.

With a swipe of it's claws and a chomp from its mouth, one of the airships is taken down and destroyed. The dragon didn't have time to act as the second airship rams into and pierces it like a mighty spear.

On the ground, an injured Pyrrha Nikos stares at what happened above her. She raises her shield above her as she sees the body of the dragon and the fiery wreckage of the airships descend upon her. But after a while she slowly lowers her shield and lowers her head, closing her eyes as rivers of tears flow from her eyes.

"In the face of death, they will have no remorse."

The camera jump cuts back to the corpse of Pyrrha Nikos, zoomed in on her face, on the uneven mountain top. Suddenly another object falls from the sky and lands on top of her, blocking her face from view. It's the body Jaune Arc.

"Continue to recite those lies to yourself all you want." A cold, feminine, and evil voice scoffed.

As the camera pans backwards, it is now clear that the uneven ground around Jaune and Pyrrha isn't made out of dirt and rock. Bodies of human, faunus, men, women, young, old, soldier, hunter, terrorist, civilian, and Grimm make up the ground around them..

"Beacon is destroyed and Vale is in ruins. The rest of the world is cut off from one another."

The camera continues to pan backwards. Human, faunus, and Grimm bodies are falling from the sky at an alarming rate.

"The world is cowering in fear. Suspicion and doubt cloud their judgments. All of the pieces are in place."

The camera jump cuts back to the foggy mountain. It is now apparent that the whole mountain is made up of the bodies raining from the sky.

"This is the beginning of the end, Ozpin."

The screen slowly fades to a black background and the following text appears.

 _RWBY Volume IV_

"When the war is finally over, the dead will pile high enough to reach the stars."

 _Premiering on October 22nd_

"And it will be magnificent."

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed. Thanks for reading, and have a pleasant day.


End file.
